yu-gi-oh afx-book one:blood bonds
by Ace Hunter Of Despair
Summary: a story about a duelist and his twin brother trying to find out the truth about what happened to there long lost brother
1. Chapter 1

The night sky gleamed over New Domino City as people were turning off their bright overhead lights, and going to sleep. Out of these people was 11 year old Cody Smith, who as he got into bed flicked his medium length blond hair over his head, and picked up his deck and looked at the top card, which was Simorgh, Bird of Divinity.

He picked up a piece of paper, which clearly said, "Exam" on it. "Tomorrow, I will be one step closer…" he spoke.

He heard footsteps, and then someone entered. He looked exactly like Cody but had a black highlight through his hair.

"Night, Cody!" he said, moving down the corridor.

"Night, Jacob!" he said back as he removed his shirt and put on his pajamas.

"Hope I come back after graduation, unlike Drake…" he thought looking at a picture of an 18 year old with scruffy black hair and blonde highlights.

* * *

"Cody, Jacob! I've packed your lunch!" said a female voice.

They picked the lunch boxes and legged it out of the house.

"Not even a goodbye, just like Drake…" she said, wiping away a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

**monster by paramore**

**You were my conscience So solid, now you're like water And we started drowning Not like we'd sink any farther But I let my heart go It's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one And come back for the hope that you've stolen I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villain Despite what you're always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims And they're getting stronger I hear them calling (Calling, calling) I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours Well, you thought of strength and solutions But I like the tension And not always knowing the answers But you're gonna lose it You're gonna lose it I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone the world I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster, eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours****  
**

Cody and Jacob were sitting down on two empty seats at the bottom of the KaibaDome.

"Man, how long will it be?" Jacob said as he waited for his name to be called out.

He was wearing something unique: a open black jacket with a red t-shirt. His twin counterpart was wearing the same but with a leather jacket and a green t-shirt underneath.

They were watching a particular duel of a kid who played Elemental Heroes, and a guy who played Dark World. With a strike from Woodsman, the guy playing the Elementals won and sat next to Cody.

"What's up? I'm Shawn!" he said, offering his hand out.

Cody accepted it and said his name. They talked about strategies until his name was called and a guy called Nathan.

The guy Cody was facing had scruffy black hair, and wore a brown coat and black trousers. He tossed of his brown jacket showing a kind of jumpsuit jacket, which had a duel disk attached to it.

DUEL

Nathan:4000

Cody:4000

"I will go first," said Nathan as a card popped out of his disk "I summon Laval Lava Cannoner in attack mode, and place 2 cards face down to end my turn."

TO BE CONTINUED

**rebel love song by black veil brides**

**I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today**

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside?  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
[ From: . ]  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom

Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time

So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song


End file.
